Ruber (song)
Ruber's villain song when he breaks into Julianna's home and reveals his plans. Summary Ruber breaks into Julianna's home and he sings his first half of his song which he plotting to use Julianna to get himself to Camelot, otherthrow Arthur and become King himself, he also threatens to kill Kayley if Julianna doesn't help him. Ruber then breaks into his other half of his song as he puts drops of his ACME potion down the well and merging a chicken with a axe into Bladebeak as demonstration. He also sends his henchman down the well and merging them with maces, arrows, axes, and other weapons of destruction. While the henchman are chanting, Julianna whispers Kayley to go to Camelot to warn Arthur about Ruber's plan, Kayley escapes as Ruber finishes off his last lines of the song, jumping off the pile of crates and the three green smokey interlocked rings before they dissolve into smokey snakes hissing as Ruber cackles. Lyrics Ruber: Let's go back to war and violence, I was so bored with peace and SILENCE! '' ''Nights of evil filled with fear, Your worst dreams that's my idea of fun! '' Speech Julianna: Your mad! Ruber: I'm so glad you noticed, I've been working at it for years! Ruber: ''Let darkness find it's sad ways, Let's go back to good old bad days, No more foolish acts of kindness, Arthur and his kingdom... Will be Mine! Speech Ruber: And pretty Julianna, Your going to help me. Julianna: I will sooner die. Ruber: I think you find, you won't able TO RESIST! Julianna: gasp Kayley: Mother! Ruber: cackling Lady Juliana: Ruber Don't you dare harm her! Ruber: Follow my plan... and she won't be hurt. Ruber: Years from now, no one will bother to recall for Good King Arthur! Because all of this.. Will be Mine! This! will ALL BE MINE!! Ruber: I have a plan, that includes you! You Julianna will lead to Camelot! Where I claim all that is mine. In the back of wagons, My men will all hide. You sit up front as the gates open wide! Now watch me create.. My mechanical army! With Pride! With this potion! I brought from some witches, A drop on this chicken all what switches, into a weapon that I could use a will. Now this chicken call kill! cackles Ta da! Behold... uhh. Bladebeak! Step right up and enter quickly! I transform the meak and sickly into ironmen with hands of steel. Yes! yes, Into the water, Quickly now, Go you fools! Next! Stand up straight now! Move it along! No! No! No no no. That's one no good! Prepare for the dawning.. OF A NEW AGE! The.. Ruberian Age! Year One! speech Julianna: Whispers Go to Camelot. Warn Arthur. Kayley: I won't leave you here. Julianna: Kayley, Ruber will be in Camelot in three days. Take the main road. Get there before us. Kayley: But, Mother... Julianna: Go. I have the chance. Go, Kayley You're our only hope. Be careful, dear. Ruber: evilly Only one will be revered, Worshipped, hated, loved and feared I just like to say a few words, I, ME, MINE!! You are mistaken if you believe, Ruber will someone who will crumble and leave, Now I'm back! And I will be staying this time! I told you once! I Told you twice! Everything will see before you! Every last bit of it! WILL! BE! MINE NOW! cackling Trivia On the soundtrack version, the song is a bit shortened, they edited out the speeches from the song. Category:Quest for Camelot songs